


It's Like We Can't Stop

by ProfessorDumbleBrows



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, fem!Rei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDumbleBrows/pseuds/ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has been waiting a long time for this moment. And when he sees Rei had returned to the pool, he could only assume that her answer was yes to his offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like We Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a Porn Without Plot fic I was inspired to write while listening to Animals by Maroon 5.  
> Sorry for the slight OOC-ness or typos.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa snapped, causing Rei to break free from her day dream.

“Huh?” The female blinked, looking down at her blond friend. “Sorry, Nagisa-kun. Did you want something?” She asked. 

“I just wanted to know why Rin-chan was looking at you with such an intense stare.” He said, eyes filled with curiosity. 

Rei furrowed her eyebrows, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling that spread through her chest. “What do you mean?”

Nagisa pressed his lips together and looked at Rin, who was currently talking to Sousuke on the other side of the Samezuka pool. He stood silent for a moment, waiting until he caught Rin glancing their way. 

“Earlier… He was looking at you as though he was looking at something he wanted to eat. But that’s weird. Why would Rin-chan want to eat you?” He said, amusement lacing his voice.

At Nagisa’s words, Rei’s eyes widened lightly. Her face began to warm up and she tried to keep her thoughts at bay.

“That is indeed strange.” She responded before moving to the starting block, desperate for some kind of distraction. However, upon reaching to slip her goggles over her eyes, she couldn’t help but look toward Rin’s way. Fortunate for her, he was still focused on Sousuke. She pressed her goggles securely and readied herself to dive into the pool before doing so.

As she dove into the pool, Rin turned his head. He kept a calm expression, only letting the corners of his lips twitch. He had plans for her and she knew that very well. Now whether the blue-haired swimmer would meet him like she agreed to, it was all up to her and he knew that. Rin licked his lips and turned back to Sousuke with a grin before dismissing himself.

The rest of the joint practice went by smoothly. Well, minus Rin’s many attempts to cop a feel or mess with Rei’s swimsuit when nobody was looking. The Samezuka and Iwatobi captains stood side by side, giving their final words and their thanks before dismissing themselves and their teams.

While everyone was getting ready to leave, Rin walked by Rei to go to the storage room of the building. She didn’t bother looking at him. Instead, she adjusted her glasses and walked to the exit to meet her teammates.

“You took a while, do you have everything with you?” Makoto asked with mild concern as he always does when checking on his friends.

“I believe so.” Rei responded, moving her bag to check one last time.

An excuse. She needed an excuse.

Seeing the wallet in her bag, she frowned. “It seems I have forgotten my wallet.” Rei zipped her bag closed and slung the strap over her shoulder again. “Go on without me, I wouldn’t want to hold you all back.”

“Are you sure?” Haruka asked.

She nodded and the guys hesitated before saying their goodbyes and leaving. A breath of relief escaping her lips as she turned around, Rei walked back to the entrance of the pool. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her footsteps echoed quietly and she found it was getting a little harder to see past the shadows created by the setting sun.

The female didn’t dare speak. However, her breathing shook and she wasn’t sure if it was anticipation or fear. But she did know who the one was causing such feelings to begin with. A few more steps and she gasped, freezing at feeling hands slide along her waist from behind.

“Shhh… It’s me.” Rin murmured, moving his head to look at the side of his girlfriend’s face.

“Don’t do that, you frightened me…” Rei scolded softly, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Rin chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Sorry. Sorry.” He said, a lack of meaning in his words. He removed his hands and moved to step in front of her.

“I’m surprised you actually came.”

“I promised that I would, did I not?”

“Mmm… You did. But you do know what I had in store for you too, didn’t you?”

Rei stood silent, her gaze moving down to the floor. Rin smirked at the sudden bashfulness. He slipped his hand under her jaw and gently moved her head up. Without another word, he closed his eyes and kissed her. She hesitated before her own eyes fluttered shut and she returned the kiss.

Rin moved his hands to make her take her backpack off and pulled her closer once he heard the rough ‘thud’ of the bag hitting the ground. Rei’s arms moved as though on automatic and rested on Rin’s shoulders. The red-head’s hands moved down her body and slipped under her skirt, eagerly groped her ass and elicited a soft moan from the female.

He broke their kiss and moved to kiss along her neck. With every move made, Rei could tell Rin had been waiting a long time for this. She tilted her head and paced her breathing, having to take deep breaths to keep herself from moaning again. Yet it was proven hard to do with the way Rin sucked and licked on her skin while his hands worked magic.

It wasn’t long before the skirt was on the floor around her ankles and her school shirt was unbuttoned, allowing Rin to leave more marks along her collarbone and the top of her chest. Rei tried to warn him not to leave any marks but she didn’t want to stop the source of pleasure coming from them.

“R-Rin…” Rei breathed, moving her hands to give her boyfriend a small push away from her. He made a sound and raised an eyebrow, looking at her with darkened red eyes. She felt a sudden rush of excitement course through her body and she said the first thing to come to mind.

“…Sit.”

“What?”

“If you may, please sit.” She repeated, speaking more properly as a way to hang on to whatever sense she still had.

Rin blinked before shrugging. He took off his jacket and placed it on the floor before sitting on top of it in a relaxed pose. Looking at her, it was almost like he was trying to challenge her next move.

Rei bit her lip before slipping off her shirt to join her skirt and tie on the floor. All that remained were her glasses and her swimsuit – unfortunate for her that she couldn’t change out of it after practice was over.

She stepped over to him, moving a leg on either side before lowering herself to sit on his lap. She looked at him, resting her hands on his bare shoulders before leaning over to kiss him lightly. He placed his hands on her hips and returned the kiss, warmth traveling through his being. Feeling a bit more comfortable, she pressed more into the kiss and shifted closer. A groan escaped his throat and he licked her lips before forcing his tongue in her mouth.

Rei gladly parted her lips and continued the French kiss. Her hips shifted again, now purposely making small grinding motions against his clothed cock. Rin groaned again, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up against her. Rei became more confident shortly after and moved her hips quicker with Rin’s help. She made small sounds, feeling waves of pleasure through her core. She forced herself to stop and broke the kiss.

“Fuck.” Was the first thing that came out of Rin’s lips as he tried not to think of the pain from his constricted boner.

“Too much…?” Rei asked, her bashful composure slowly returning.

“Not enough.” Rin responded, moving his hands to the floor to keep his upper body up.

Rei hummed, bringing a hand up to tap her chin as she thought for a second. Just as Rin was about to ask what was on her mind, she was already removing herself from his lap. His eyes followed her and soon widened as he saw her kneel in between his legs.

The Iwatobi swimmer hooked her fingers on the top of his legskins and began to pull them down. It took help from Rin, but they managed to slip the swimsuit off completely in a short amount of time. Rei looked at Rin’s body and gulped. She’s seen him naked plenty of times, but he never failed to make her as horny as he did their first time together.

Rei leaned over, a hand carefully wrapped around the shaft of his cock. She moved a few locks of hair away from her face and kissed the tip before licking it. Rin moved his head back, taking a deep breath. She continued, slowly licking along his entire shaft. As soon as she was about to take it into her mouth, Rin spoke up.

“Wait.” He said, voice shaking a bit.

Rei hummed, looking up at him.

“Can we try something else?”

“Something else? What did you have in mind?”

Rin hesitated for a second, looking away before speaking again. “Do you think you can use your breasts instead this time?”

Rei blinked, her face flushing a darker shade of red almost immediately. “Y-You want me to use my breasts?”

He nodded, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck shyly.

“…Very well.” She said, standing up.

Rin blinked, looking up at her. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Rin-san, if we were to stay in our previous position, I would assume it would not be very comfortable for the both of us.” She looked around. “Perhaps the bench would be better for you to sit on.”

“Can you not be so formal when we’re doing this?” Rin sighed, getting up and walking over to the bench. He sat down and hissed slightly. It was cold. But fortunately, it also warmed up quickly.

Rei removed her swimsuit and dropped it by the rest of her clothes before following where Rin went. She kneeled before him again, finding the new position much easier for what he wanted her to do. Rei took a hold of his manhood again and decided to lick it again, figuring her saliva would have to work as a lubricant for now.

When she felt the time was right, Rei tried to move her breast so they were on either side of Rin’s dick. She wasn’t entirely sure how she was supposed to do this, but from what she’s seen… The female pressed her breasts together and began moving herself up and down. From the friction being created, Rin whispered a soft ‘yes’ and tilted his head back.

Rei continued this until she got the hang of it. Rin tried holding himself back, but soon he found himself thrusting against her chest. It felt so good, he needed more. And once he felt the lick along his tip again during the process, he had to force himself to speak up.

“S-Stop! Stop.” He managed to say, his thrusting slowing down.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No. No, you didn’t. If you continued, I would have came.”

“Is that not a good thing?”

“It is. But I wanted to come while actually having sex with you.” He admitted, a small frown on his lips.

Rei blinked. She moved from her spot on the ground and leaned up to kiss Rin again. He returned the kiss and moved his hand to bring her closer. Rei sat on his lap, deepening their kiss. She pressed herself against his body, feeling the heat radiating off him.

Breaking the kiss, she asked, “Do you have a condom?”

“I do.” He mumbled against her lips. “But it’s in my jacket.”

Pecking his lips, she got off his lap and walked back to where the jacket was left behind. Going through his pockets, she found the condom and made her way back over to him. She opened the condom and set the wrapper aside before sliding the latex over his cock.

As Rei moved back over his lap, Rin gave himself a few strokes. He rubbed the tip of himself against her pussy and carefully lined himself up with her.

“Ready?” He asked, looking up at her.

She nodded, slowly lowering herself. Rei had to pace her breathing as she got used to his size. Once he was fully inside her, she held onto him and stood still for a moment. Rin, despite wanting nothing more than to thrust in and out of her warmth, wanted to make sure she was adjusted so he wouldn’t hurt her.

Rei soon began to move. She lifted herself, a soft moan escaping her throat as she felt the movement. As she was about to lower herself again, Rin thrusted up.

“N’ah!”

“S-Sorry…”

Rei narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned in return.

“I couldn’t help it.”

Without a response, Rei simply rolled her hips. Rin moaned and moved his hands to grab said hips. Rei might have taken the lead, but Rin was unable to hold back any longer. He began thrusting up into her, relishing every moment he dove back into her warmth. Her moans began to fill the room, echoing along with the sounds of skin against skin.

However, finding their position to get bothersome real quick, Rin prompted her to move. With the two of them now standing, Rei lifted one leg on the bench to balance herself. Rin carefully slid back into her and began thrusting again.

Rei covered her mouth, the series of moans muffled by her hand. Rin leaned over, his hands groping her breasts and his fingers giving her nipples extra attention.

“Uncover your mouth. I want to hear you.” He whispers in her ear before kissing her shoulder.

Rei hesitates before uncovering her mouth, a rather loud moan escaping right away.

“R-Rin… I-I—“

Knowing what she was about to say, he moved a hand down to her clit. Thrusting and rubbing the sensitive nerve, Rei felt overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Rin!” She cried out, tensing up and clenching her inner walls.

With a few more thrusts, Rin came with a groan. He waited a moment before pulling out, biting his lip at the aftermath feeling. Rei slumped over the bench, her body weak from the adrenaline high and Rin sat down on the bench next to her.

“...So I’m guessing you’re spending the night?” Rin asked after sometime, noticing how dark it was outside.

Rei blinked, looking at the skylight. “Ah… That would probably be best. I think the trains have stopped for the night.” She said, a little out of breath.

With a smirk, Rin responded, “Round two in my room then?”

“Rin!”

“What?!”

“What about Sousuke?”

“You know how to be quiet.”

Rei stared at him. She sighed, averting her gaze.

“I’ll see how I feel later tonight.”

Rin perked up, knowing that was leaning more toward a yes than a no. And oh how he was going to have fun throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and help motivate me to write! ♥  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
